


Her Soul

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: They stared into each other's eyes a little too long to be friendly before Lena cleared her throat and pulled her hand away with a light pink dusting her pale cheeks.





	Her Soul

**Author's Note:**

> 17\. Kryptonite
> 
> This one might belong better in the Green prompt, but oh well, this is what y'all are gonna get lol
> 
> Throwback to when Lena owned Catco :C

Kara bit her bottom lip as she adjusted her glasses. She tried not to stare at the gorgeous CEO through the glass door of her office. She shook her head as she tried to get back to typing her article that she was supposed to be focusing on. Lena occasionally stopped by CatCo to check in on all her employees and stay updated on all their current projects.

She kept getting distracted by Lena as she glanced up every so often from her computer screen to look at the green-eyed goddess. Rao, Kara loved her eyes. They were green but different from the green of Kryptonite, a deep warm forest green.

Kara shook her head from her thoughts when she suddenly remembered that she had invited Lena over for dinner and a movie night. They hadn't had one in forever and this was finally the first night that both of them we free.

Fueled with renewed vigor, Kara began to work immerse herself in her article, hoping to get it done before the end of the day.

Kara was so concentrated on her work as her fingers flew across the keyboard that she didn't notice a certain dark-haired CEO walk towards her desk. Kara so focused she missed the signature clack of her heels as they neared closer to her workstation.

"Kara, darling, slow down; your fingers are starting to blur," Lena said with a fond smile at her best friend.

Kara flinched in surprise, not registering the pet name, and looked up to lock eyes with the piercing green ones that she loved so much. "Lena! Hi! i-I was just working on my article. I wanted to finish it before the end of the day so Snapper would get off my back and so we can enjoy our movie night. Did we ever talk about what movie we were watching? Oh, wait what are we eating? Should I order ahead of time and pick it up on the way home? Do you want me to pick you up? What should-"

Lena cut off Kara's ramblings with a gentle hand on the blonde's forearm. "While your ramblings are adorable, I didn't want to take too much of your time. I just came to ask if you would give me a ride to your house after work."

The tips of Kara's ears had turned a bright shade of red when Lena called her adorable as she nodded her head a little too enthusiastically.

"I'll be here the whole day since Sam has everything covered at L-Corp for today. I did bring some work with me, but I made an effort as well to try and finish it so we could enjoy ourselves tonight," Lena admitted softly.

Kara beamed as she moved her arm from under Lena's calloused hand, which hadn't moved at all throughout their conversation, to grip it in her larger and warmer one. "Thank you, Lena, I really appreciate it," Kara admitted as she knew the CEO was a notorious workaholic.

They stared into each other's eyes a little too long to be friendly before Lena cleared her throat and pulled her hand away with a light pink dusting her pale cheeks.

Kara instantly mourned the warm of the younger woman's hand as she clenched it in a fist to conserve the heat from Lena's touch.

"I better get back to work, as should you. See you tonight Ms. Danvers," Lena grinned as she gave Kara a wink and turned to walk back to her office, the click of Loubitons on the smooth floor of CatCo.

Kara didn't even have time to recover from that wink as she couldn't help but stare at Lena's ass as she walked back. Kara blushed when she caught herself looking at her best friend like that.

The blonde turned back to her computer with a soft smile on her face that even Snapper coming to yell at her to hurry up on the article could put a damper on her bright grin.

As Kara was packing up her belongings, she met Lena's gaze through the glass window, the young Luthor smiling back at her as she slid her laptop into her bag.

Kara thought back to what Mon-El had told her years ago. He looked into her eyes and said, "you are my Kryptonite." At the time, Kara had been a little confused by the statement, as Kryptonite is not something she generally associated with good feelings, but she accepted the attempted compliment at the time.

Glancing at the smiling Lena, Kara realized how backward that statement was. Every thought of Lena made her heart race, her skin tingle, and adrenaline pump through her blood. No this was the opposite of Kryptonite. Lena wasn't the green substance that made her body feel depleted, Lena gave her energy, rejuvenated her cells like a yellow sun. Lena was her _shesur_, her soul.

Even if Kara didn't know it herself yet, her body sure did. Kara Danvers was unequivocally in love with one Lena Kieran Luthor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the [ Kryptonian dicitonary](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html) for helping me out once again.


End file.
